


It's A Date

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike asks Buffy out on a date and he reminds her of what he really is.





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** It's A Date  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 266  
>  **Summary:** Spike asks Buffy out on a date and he reminds her of what he really is.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5172929.html) Day 13 at nekid_spike

“Maybe we could go grab some hot wings or play poker or...”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

It took all of Spike’s willpower to not say something sarcastic. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Spike blinked rapidly. He was positive he hadn’t heard her right. There was no way in hell Buffy had just agreed to go out with him. “What?”

She swallowed a snicker. “Yes. I’ll go out with you. But no kitten poker.”

_He couldn’t believe she’d really agreed to go out with him._ “Take a good long look, Buffy.” Spike slipped into his vampire visage effortlessly as he warned, “This is me. It’s what I am. It’s not going to change and I wouldn’t even if I could.” He was perfectly happy being a vampire. _Thank you very much._ He happened to like who or rather what he was.

“I know what you are. I’ve seen it before, Spike. And it doesn’t matter.” Buffy stepped closer until she was standing in front of him. “This side of you doesn’t scare me.”

The look on Spike’s face was doubtful. “Are you sure?”

“Do you want to scare me?”

Spike shook his head at the thought. There were a lot of things he would like to do to Buffy but scaring her wasn’t one of them. He let his vampire face slip away. “No.”

“Good that’s settled.” Buffy bounced forward and placed a quick kiss on Spike’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Without another word she turned and walked away leaving Spike staring after her with a slightly bemused expression on his face.


End file.
